


(podfic of) Five Times Stiles Was Bisexual And One Time He Was Still Bisexual

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does things. WHILE BISEXUAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Five Times Stiles Was Bisexual And One Time He Was Still Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Stiles Was Bisexual And One Time He Was Still Bisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520864) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Duration:** 11mn  
 **Size:** 8MB mp3

**[Download it from Mediafire (8MB mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/?716zultc1ddp7ez) **

Or listen to the stream (hoping it works):  


ETA: Ooh an accidental repod! Melesmeles posted their version to AO3 shortly before I did! You can check it out [over there](http://archiveofourown.org/works/520998). I know I will. :D :D


End file.
